Another New Year's
by xxLadyLalaxx
Summary: Shane & Reed spend New Year's together. Rated T for some smut, but not...big, you know? And there's fluff. Rane


**Disclaimer:**

**"Glee" belongs to Ryan Murphy**

**"Dalton" belongs to CP Coulter**

* * *

><p>It was New Year's Eve and all of the Warblerland characters were spending it with someone.<p>

Kurt and Blaine were with Kurt's family in Lima, along with the engaged Rachel and Finn.

David and Katherine were spending the holidays with the Rivers, Katherine grateful to live another Christmas.

The Tweedles were having their annual party in New York again, this one even wilder and crazier than the one two years before. Wes and his current girlfriend were in attendance, along with the White Knight and his "Princess" as the Tweedles put it.

And look where Shane and Reed were: cold, half-asleep, and naked in the back of Shane's car.

* * *

><p>It was Shane's senior year, and it was his first time seeing Reed since the summer had ended. Reed had flown out to Colorado to see his boyfriend, eager to get away from the industries of NY. Needless to say, both had been dying to see each other, and Shane had insisted on spending their New Year's together – alone.<p>

They drove out to a secluded part of the woods which, Shane claimed, would give them an amazing view of the fireworks from the town. After a while, the kissing began…which led to making out…and then them tumbling into the backseat.

Reed bunched up Shane's shirt in his hands while Shane's fingers unbuttoned his shirt, both trying desperately not to break the kiss. Shane's tongue stroked the roof of Reed's mouth, making him moan audibly. Shane removed his hands from Reed's face to pull off his shirt, while Reed shrugged off the white button up.

They moved to a lying down position and Shane slid his hands into Reed's pants. "Wanna do it?" he asked breathlessly, as Reed seemed fully concentrated on that sensitive spot between his neck and shoulder. Reed nodded and replied, "Oh god yes."

It's their second time. The first had been hot and romantic, not as awkward as either had pictured it, and it took place in Shane's dorm room at Walcott. Now it was heated and passionate, just hands and skin and heat. Reed was mildly concerned about someone peering in the window, but it was very hard to concentrate when Shane was…_oh god_.

After about an hour, they slowed down. It was an hour and a half to midnight. Reed moved so that he was facing the front of the car, spooning up to Shane. Shane shrugged a loose arm around Reed and pulled him close, neither paying attention to the sound of the celebration going on in the town about five miles away, or every article of clothing they had previously been wearing thrown carelessly; just knowing each other.

* * *

><p>When Shane woke up, it was to the quivering form of Reed. He sat himself up on his elbow. "You cold?"<p>

Reed nodded, hugging himself slightly. "But…" He eyed the bunches of cloth on the floor of the car. "…I don't wanna, put them back on…"

Shane kissed him briefly and chuckled. "S'ok. Neither do I." He sat up and pulled open a door in the middle of the seats. He dug around for a minute before producing a pillow and two quilts.

Reed laughed, a tinkling sound that reminded Shane of…well, Tinker Bell. "Well, you're prepared aren't you?" Reed asked jokingly as Shane put the pillow beneath his head.

Shane pulled the quilts around his and Reed's bodies. "I once got stranded on the way to the airport, and the mechanics didn't answer. Almost froze to death during the night. Angel told me I should keep some in the car. They haven't come in handy til now though."

He finally tugged out a long fleecy blanket, which he wrapped around his shoulders. He laid back, the pillow making a slight incline. He opened up part of the blanket to Reed who snuggled in gratefully. Shane pulled the blanket back around, creating a sort of cocoon of warmth around them. He put an arm around Reed, and he proceeded to nestle himself in the crook of Shane's arm and place his head on his chest. He passed out within seconds.

Shane stayed awake – it was an hour to 2013, and he wanted to reflect some. Let's see, what happened…he had come out. That hadn't been a pretty event. He had walked away with a bloody nose and a black eye. Nothing too serious though. What else…first time with Reed, that was definitely a big one. Of course, his train of thinking always came back to Reed.

Shane looked down at the boy lying in his arms. It's strange, but a good kind of strange, how comfortable they've become with each other. When they had first started dating, Valentine's Day, two years ago, Reed was still skittish about the physical part of their relationship. They had taken things slow, and to thank Shane for being so thoughtful, on their one-year anniversary, Reed's present had been sex. And now look at them – lying completely naked together post-sex, in back of a car, and neither boy disturbed about how freaking _close _they were.

Reed mumbled something in his sleep and fidgeted. He blinked huge fawn brown eyes at Shane. "…'s really warm…" Reed murmured, closing his eyes again. "What's your New Year's Resolution?"

Shane chuckled. "Graduate…Julliard, you know…and you."

"Me?"

"Just to stay with you, for as long as I can."

"Me too. You rooming at Julliard?"

Shane shrugged. "Was planning on it. Why?"

Reed went a little stiff, and Shane was about to break the silence when he quietly said, "You could…stay with me, you know…"

Shane was quiet. He knew that Reed had been living in a small loft in the Upper East Side, where he had excelled in his painting and was starting to learn to run the fashion empire. The two had stayed together during summer, and Shane had never wanted that time to end. And now, to be asked if he wanted to stay there…

"I'm sorry, sorry. I'm going too fast." Reed turned away from Shane dejectedly, taking his silence for rejection. Shane reacted instantly, pulling Reed close to him again and kissing his nose. "I think that sounds like a _fantastic _idea."

Reed smiled and giggled slightly.

They lay there for a while, until Shane said, "We've come far."

Reed nodded. "Yeah…"

"I'm glad you feel comfortable around me." Reed peered up at Shane curiously. "Hm?"

"Well, I know you were self-conscious about your body and stuff, and nervous at first…and now look at us. It feels…honorable, to know that you trust me like this."

Reed smiled sleepily and laid his head on Shane's chest. "I trust you more than anyone, you know."

Shane reached up and laced his fingers through the tangles in Reed's curls. "I trust you too…just, not with anything sharp."

Reed laughed. "Me neither."

They lie there in a simple, comfortable silence, just each other and their beating hearts. Shane sits up a bit and brings Reed with him. He pulls Reed into his lap, despite the intimacy, and wraps his arms around him, his arms curving under Reed's and pulling him against him. Reed sighed and rested his head on Shane, forehead pressed to the side of Shane's neck while Shane's fingers made tiny patterns on his chest and legs. Shane absentmindedly twisted his head towards the digital clock on the dashboard: 11:58.

"Two minutes til." He murmured in Reed's ear. Reed nodded slowly, his eyelids feeling heavy.

"How should we begin the New Year?" Shane mused, watching as the red number changed to 59.

Reed smiled. "I have an idea." He leaned up from where he was lying, brought a hand up to cup Shane's face, leaned towards him and kissed him. Shane moved his hands from Reed's chest to hold his face and keep him closer.

Both were vaguely aware that the clock struck 12; the memory of the beautiful fireworks going off was hazy. They were only aware of each other.

When Reed looked over at the dashboard, the clock had changed to 12:01. He pulled away, smiling satisfactorily. "There. A perfect end and a perfect beginning."

Shane grinned at him. "Happy New Year's love. I love you." He pulled him in for another kiss.

Reed smiled and broke away from it for a second. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So. Shane and Reed. New Year's. Private Car. In Middle of Nowhere. Sex in backseat of said car. Post-sex fluff.<strong>

**Whatcha think?**

**And if you were wondering about Angel, the girl that Shane mentioned, you'll meet her later :)**

**Not much and not that good. Just a Friday night drabble. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Love Lala, xoxo**


End file.
